3D Formation TimeRobo
: The primary mecha of the Timerangers, formed from the TimeJets which are sent to them from the 31st century via Providus. Total Appearances: '2-24, 26-27, 31-36, 38-41, 43-44, 50 Time Force Megazord Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit TimeJets 'TimeJet 3D Mecha System: The Time Protection Bureau's Emergency System in case of enlarged Londerz Prisoners, which Captain Ryuya sent to the Timeranger to prep them for the G-Zord. The five TimeJets can combine into any figuration by the command "3D Formation"/"Change Formation". TimeRobo has three forms; TimeJet Gamma, Time Robo Beta, and Time Robo Alpha. Once the G-Zord was destroyed, the TimeJets were no longer sent to aid the Timerangers and were last seen in the fight against NeoCrisis. Time-mc-timejets.jpg|TimeJets TimeJet 1 : Piloted by TimeRed, armed with . Forms the frontal segment of TimeJet Gamma. TimeJet 1's underside is TimeRobo Alpha's chest, while the topside is the chest of TimeRobo Beta. TimeJet 2 : Piloted by TimeBlue, armed with . Forms TimeRobo Alpha's left leg, TimeRobo Beta's left arm, and TimeJet Gamma's right wing. TimeJet 3 : Piloted by TimeGreen, armed with . Forms TimeRobo Alpha's right leg, TimeRobo Beta's right arm, and TimeJet Gamma's left wing. TimeJet 4 : Piloted by TimeYellow, armed with . Forms TimeRobo Alpha's left arm, TimeRobo Beta's right leg, and the left "rudder" of TimeJet Gamma. TimeJet 5 : Piloted by TimePink, armed with . Forms TimeRobo Alpha's right arm, Time Robo Beta's left leg, and the right "rudder" of TimeJet Gamma. Cockpit TimeFlyer1Cockpit.jpg|TimeJet 1 cockpit TimeFlyer2Cockpit.jpg|TimeJet 2 cockpit TimeFlyer3Cockpit.jpg|TimeJet 3 cockpit TimeFlyer4Cockpit.jpg|TimeJet 4 cockpit TimeFlyer5Cockpit.jpg|TimeJet 5 cockpit Formations Unlike most Super Sentai mecha, which usually have only one or occasionally two combinations, the TimeJets' design enables them to form a total of three which they switch during battles with enlarged Londerz inmates with the command Change Formation. Time Robo Beta : The first combination of the TimeJets, TimeRobo Beta is armed with the Flyer Magnum 'which transforms from the Time Flyer. TimeRobo Beta uses its speed, agility, and flight capabilities to out-maneuver opponents so the team can finish them off with TimeRobo Alpha. Beta can also perform the to leap off of empty air and the attack. Its suit actor was Hideaki Kusaka. 'Appearances: '''Timeranger Episodes 2-5, 8-9, 11, 13, 15-20, 23, 26, 31, 34-35, 38, 40-41, 43. Time Robo Alpha : Once an opponent has been overwhelmed by TimeRobo Beta, the team reconfigures the TimeJets into TimeRobo Alpha. TimeRobo Alpha lacks Beta's speed and agility, but makes up for it with greater strength and defense. Its armaments include the formed from the hulls of TimeJets 4 and 5 and the tail of TimeJet 1; and the which it summons from the panel on its chest and uses to perform the slash which unlike other mecha finishers, shrinks the Londers prisoners for recapture rather than destroying them. With Virtual Movement, TimeRobo Alpha can throw the Space-Time Sword over to the TimeShadow to use. The Space-Time sword can also be used to fire energy blasts or thrown as a projectile in the Virtual Boomerang attack. During the events of Timeranger vs. GoGoFive, to defeat PierreBori the GoGoFive gave the energy from Victory Robo's Victory Prominence attack to TimeRobo Alpha's Space-Time Sword to create the attack which enabled the Timerangers to kill the Spell-Master Pierre and recapture the Londar prisoner Boribaru as Riding TimeRobo. Its suit actor was Hideaki Kusaka. TimeRobo Alpha's power helped to power up GaoKing in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai. Appearances: Timeranger Episodes 2-12, 14-22, 24, 27, 32-33, 36, 39, 44, 50 TimeJet Gamma : In the event that the TimeRangers face an opponent that specializes in long range combat, the TimeJets can be configured into a high speed vehicle form. TimeJet Gamma is able to generate tornadoes by flying in circles in its attack to both throw Londers prisoners off balance as well as to shield itself from their attacks before blasting them with its dual Gamma Lasers. The toy version incorporated the hulls of TimeJets 4 and 5 on its ventral surface as a wheeled platform to allow it to roll along surfaces. 'Appearances: '''Timeranger Episodes 5, 7, 12, 17, 50 Later history Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai TimeRobo, as one of the past Sentai Giant Robos, imbued Hyakujuu Gattai GaoKing with its power to defeat the giant Lost Highness Rakushaasa. Gokaiger When GokaiOh and Gosei Great faced the Black Cross Colossus, the mecha of the first 33 Super Sentai, including TimeRobo Alpha which possibly manifested from a toy version like DaiDenzin and the Variblune, appeared to back them up. When the Black Cross Colossus summoned several giant villains to oppose them, TimeRobo as TimeJet Gamma fought alongside Jet Icarus as Icarus Haken and DaiDenzin as Denzi Fighter to destroy Buredo-RUN of the Cyborg. After all the giant villains were destroyed, all 35 mecha weakened Black Cross Colossus with a combined attack before GokaiOh combined with the Variblune to become Goren GokaiOh which destroyed the Black Cross Colossus with the ''Gokai Hurricane: Cassiopeia finisher. With the battle won, the 33 past Super Sentai mecha vanished. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Representing Timeranger, TimeRobo Shadow Alpha appeared among manifestations of the first 38 Super Sentai's mecha that granted Wild Tousai Shuriken King the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed the titanic Gillmarda. Notes *TimeJet Gamma and TimeRobo Alpha are visually similar, and possibly a homage, to Jet Icarus while TimeRobo Beta is a homage to Super Galaxy Mega. See Also Category:Mecha (Timeranger) Category:Five-Piece Combination